


Library

by darklittlestories



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but not necessarily slash, written by slashy brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I doubt that's graphic enough to warn but I did in an abundance of caution because I have a very sensitive friend who would go woozy about this, so in case anyone like her happens across I wanted to be gentle.</p><p>So... I'm pretty smart*, only in school I loathed assigned studies with a fiery destructive passion. It struck me that as a genius who is the God of Mischief, Loki might feel the same way. The fandom usually depicts young Loki as very studious and so I thought I'd play against that, sort of. Because he would definitely, in that scenario, ditch lessons to go... learn shit.<br/>_________________________________________________________<br/>As always, you may find me on Tumblr as 'darklittlestories'. This has caused confusion so I've added that name as a pseud here and am editing my posts to use that as the author. xx, story<br/>-----</p><p>*I am also an intolerable prick about it and am also probably being proven wrong right now by several typing mistakes and the fact that I couldn't be arsed** to go get my glasses before writing.</p><p>**Oh I'm also a pretentious American cunt who peppers her language with British phrases, because seriously, I am such a fucking shit. Gifted to Sapsorrow who has an actual claim on such language and who tolerates my pilfering it. Fuck. Do we say 'to pilfer' here? I think we do... I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE.</p></blockquote>





	Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_in_the_shade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_in_the_shade/gifts).



"Loki, who in all the realms shirks tutoring to hide in the library?"

Loki yawned showily and grinned. "One who has realized he is more knowledgeable than his tutor, I would suggest, as a start." 

Still, Thor's mouth hung open, just a little, in surprise. "But you could be doing anything else...?"

Loki's smile stretched wider. "How long did it take you to find me?"

Thor grabbed a chair, which screeched loudly on the marble floor and earned a scowl from the librarian. He returned Loki's smile now, with a fond sigh. "Hours."

"But," Loki went on as if Thor hadn't spoken, "I do so love to read books that are advanced enough actually to challenge. And I gave you a merry excuse to quit Lord Fjarli's company. You are a lost cause in any case, so worry not, Brother."

Thor asked, "Loki, has it ever occurred to you that to be called less brilliant than you is hardly an insult? Very few beings do possess your intelligence."

"Has it ever occurred to _you_ that there is very little that has not occurred to _me_?"

"Ah," Thor chuckled, "And here I see the only quality that surpasses the sharpness of your mind: your vanity."

Loki scoffed. "Oh that is too rich coming from you, Thor. Is there in fact a shortage of sleeves in your chambers or do the servants merely run shrieking from the stench of your laundry, you great arrogant beast? Perhaps your brain would function properly if only it kept the blood stolen from it by all those," he gestured vaguely at Thor's bloated arms, "Ugly veins on your overly swollen muscles."

Thor winked the glittering, heavy-lashed wink that a visitor to the court had once remarked seemed on its own to drop the undergarments of half the maidens in any given room. 

Loki was immune to its charms, of course. He was. It was awful, those dense black eyelashes on a blond. Insipid and ill-suited, absolutely. 

Thor's winning smile flashed like bottled lightning. "You needn't be jealous, little one. Your face is fair enough you needn't sully your milk skin in the sun of the training yard."

The effect of the slight on Loki's battle skills rang hollow, as by the end of the sentence some particular veins of Thor's were being kissed by the cool metal of Loki's knife at his throat. 

"Do you think," Loki hissed into his ear, "that to soften your insults with honeyed words will cushion the blow, Thor? Do you think I am some blushing princess addled by your compliments?"

Thor laughed, and the knife drew a tiny nick into his neck, which he ignored. "No, not blushing, Brother, for everyone knows your blood runs ice cold."

And then the knife drew a careful and viciously stinging ribbon of blood from Thor's neck. 

Before Thor could react himself, Loki pressed a warm (very warm, and petal soft, Thor was _not_ noticing) hand against the smarting wound. 

"Let us hope it does chill, _little one_ ," Loki threw back, and his touch went as cold as snow. (And as whisper-gentle.)

When Thor's blood had clotted, Loki pulled his hand away, using seidr that it did not catch the skin.

Then he wiped his hand on Thor's golden hair and stomped off, making roughly one thousand times as much noise as usual.

The librarian scowled at Thor, who was staring open-mouthed at his fractious little brother again as the great oaken door slammed shut in Loki's wake.

The oaf had dripped blood on a rare scroll from Vanaheimr.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt that's graphic enough to warn but I did in an abundance of caution because I have a very sensitive friend who would go woozy about this, so in case anyone like her happens across I wanted to be gentle.
> 
> So... I'm pretty smart*, only in school I loathed assigned studies with a fiery destructive passion. It struck me that as a genius who is the God of Mischief, Loki might feel the same way. The fandom usually depicts young Loki as very studious and so I thought I'd play against that, sort of. Because he would definitely, in that scenario, ditch lessons to go... learn shit.  
> _________________________________________________________  
> As always, you may find me on Tumblr as 'darklittlestories'. This has caused confusion so I've added that name as a pseud here and am editing my posts to use that as the author. xx, story  
> \-----
> 
> *I am also an intolerable prick about it and am also probably being proven wrong right now by several typing mistakes and the fact that I couldn't be arsed** to go get my glasses before writing.
> 
> **Oh I'm also a pretentious American cunt who peppers her language with British phrases, because seriously, I am such a fucking shit. Gifted to Sapsorrow who has an actual claim on such language and who tolerates my pilfering it. Fuck. Do we say 'to pilfer' here? I think we do... I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE.


End file.
